The Legendary Party
by LoLisdead
Summary: King Thranduil of Mirkwood is bored. Why not throw a party? Every elf in Mirkwood, Lothlorien, and Rivendell invited! How much will Thranduil embarrass himself? Rated "T" for profanity and use of alcohol...lots of it.


**Author's Note**

This is not, _at all,_ meant to be taken seriously. I just thought it would be fun try and write something like this and BAM! this is the result. This is like a crack sort of thing, but written a bit more formally.

Thank you!

~ LoLisdead

* * *

The eleven-king Thranduil sat in his throne, overseeing his castle in boredom—there was nothing to watch besides all-too-familiar elves going back and forth every now and then. Nothing ever changed here. And he despised it in a lovely manner.

It was nightfall, and eventually the elves he heard travelling through his palace here and there all day headed to bed—he remained awake, however.

He looked down sadly at the glass he held in his left hand, only enough of the sweet poison for one more sip remained. He sighed. He hated emptying his glass. He didn't even know why he returned to his throne to drink, he might as well just remain in the wine cellar—he constantly had to make trips to the cellar and then back up to his throne again. He was, easily, the elf that consumed the most wine in his kingdom. It was uncommon to find him awake without, at least, a small glass of the lightest wine somewhere nearby.

He drank because he got bored, because he got so desperate for some form of escape from the type of life he created for himself. Isolation—he had created an isolated kingdom, one only mentioned in whispers, in mystery. He craved isolation, yet he pushed away the truth—that it was because of his kingdom's isolation that he had gotten so bored over the hundreds of years.

And he despised it in a lovely manner.

Because with his isolation, he had the excuse to drink.

And drink...

He slowly consumed the last sip of the light wine in his glass, and once it was gone he stood. He was going to fill his glass. He calmly left his throne behind as he headed for the wine cellar.

Maybe he should throw a party sometime soon; that should help eliminate some of his boredom. Not much though, he hardly drank at any parties and events held, he was too avoid of "losing it", as Legolas would put it, the only one in his kingdom who's seem him truly drunk before.

Once he arrived in the wine-cellar, which was vacant, he walked directly to one of his favorite wines he ordered, it was on the stronger side, but not too strong.

After leaving the cellar, with a full glass of wine, he began to make his way to the library, a place he would often go to pass time away. Neither drinks nor food were allowed inside of it, but who would stop him from bringing his wine with him?

Once he arrived, he found it empty, let alone of his main assistants sitting at a desk alone, absorbed in her work. He smiled a bit to himself, and decided to sneak up on her. He slowly crept up behind her, silent as a mouse. Once he got behind her chair, he whispered, "Lothiriel, it's late."

Lothiriel jumped, gasping and dropping her pen on the desk she was working at. She quickly looked behind her and her jaw dropped, "My lord, I'm sorry I jumped—!" She had bags under her eyes, and the whites around her silver-blue eyes were a bit bloodshot.

Thranduil's heart dropped at Lothiriel calling him _her lord_ —as he sat down in the chair next to her he waved her away, a smile on his face—satisfaction from scaring her successfully.

"Call me Thranduil when nobody's around."

He watched her reaction carefully, she looked a bit amused, "You been drinking too much, Thranduil?" She looked at his glass of wine, then back to him again.

He smiled, "Nah, it just gets tiresome to hear everyone call me my lord, my king, etc, etc, all the time." He took a sip of his wine, and then asked, "Would you like some?"

Lothiriel shook her head, "No, I have too much work I have to finish, I can't risk getting buzzed."

Thranduil shook his head, and purred, "I think you should go to bed, it's late. You can finish your work in the morning."

Before she could deny it, Thranduil stood and took Lothiriel's hand, helping her up. She left her work papers there. Everybody knew that she always worked at that desk, and that whatever was left on it was official business and shouldn't be touched.

As they left the library, Thranduil asked again, "You sure you don't want any? Now that you don't have to worry about doing anymore work for the night?"

Lothiriel remained silent for a moment, before shrugging, "Sure, why not."

Thranduil handed her his glass, and when she took a sip, her eyes widened. After she swallowed, she spoke in amazement, "I've never had that kind before."

Thranduil smirked as he took his wine back, "It's my favorite." He took his own sip. They began to climb a flight of stairs, which led to the bedrooms of the palace.

"What do you think of a party happening soon?" He asked suddenly, eyes expectantly looking at Lothiriel.

"For what?"

Thranduil sighed, "Because I'm bored."

"You mean, like a feast, or like a get-together of certain people, or one of those _party_ parties I've heard about?"

Thranduil smirked, "A _party_ party. I think we all could use one. Everybody would be invited. What do you think?"

"My lord—" she corrected herself, "Thranduil, you do what you please. I think it's a great idea, however."

They both stopped outside Lothiriel's bedroom. They stood in silence for a moment, until Lothiriel asked, "Why did you walk me to my bedroom? If you don't mind me asking."

Thranduil smiled to himself, before placing a hand in her soft, dirty blonde hair, and slowly kissing her cheek, "Because I'm bored."

He turned to walk away, his heart pounding, leaving Lothiriel with her jaw hung open.

He turned the corner, to head back to the wine cellar to refill his glass before heading to bed himself, unable to wipe the smile off his face.

The next morning, when Thranduil arrived to his throne, he asked a guard to tell him how much wine they had in the cellars. When the guard returned, he reported that they had plenty, and that he checked with the orders, that more was coming the next day. They will have an awesome surplus.

Thranduil smiled at that, he placed one hand on his throne's armrest and said, in a commanding voice, "Then let every elf under my kingdom, Lothlórien, and in the dwelling of Rivendell know that there is a party being held three nights from today, in the feast hall, and the surrounding parlors! Everybody is invited, everybody except the younglings. This party will not be a place for them! Spread the word!"

The guard covered his shock with a bow, and walked away. Thranduil conveyed the same message to every guard that reported to him. He had a meeting with his messengers and chose a select few to spread word to the two other kingdoms.

Eventually, his son approached him, "Father, I heard there is a party being held three nights from tonight, and you're inviting not only everybody under this kingdom, but Lothlórien and Rivendell as well . Is it true?"

"Yes, Legolas. Are you coming?" Thranduil teased, knowing that Legolas wouldn't miss a party for anything.

Legolas smirked, "When you say no younglings allowed, the parties always end up, well, boisterous, to say the least. And with inviting so many different people…"

"Yes, I might even drink a little myself," Thranduil grinned.

Legolas stood frozen in shock, "Are you that's a … wise decision, ada?"

"Probably not." Thranduil stood and walked away, leaving his son alone in front of his future throne.

All the plans were in order and approved by Thranduil. Some amount of the guards brought more than enough wine up to the feast hall while the cooks and food preparation elves were busy making the final changes on the planned food.

The king of wood elves sat at the head of the feast table, feet on the table, watching the elves bustling around the room, a glass of watered down wine in his hand. He didn't want to drink any strong wine until tonight. He decided he'd have one glass of strong wine and no more, he wanted to have fun, but not enough fun so he'll embarrass himself in front of three whole elvish kingdoms.

He's invited the Lothlórien kin to parties before, but this will be the first time he's invited the Rivendell elves to his kingdom and many, _many_ years. Because of this, Thranduil got together some of his best guards to meet the Rivendell elves at the main entrance to the wood, so they can lead the newcomers through Mirkwood, and to his palace, without danger. He thought that it will be very humorous to see their reactions to the true nature of his party—for everybody to drink the night away.

Legolas and Lothiriel entered the hall, and headed straight for the king. Legolas looked like he saw a ghost, and Lothiriel avoided Thranduil's gaze, as she has been ever since he kissed her on the cheek.

"A messenger from Lothlórien just arrived with the message that eighty percent of their grown population is attending tonight."

Thranduil looked up at his son and laughed a bit, "Good, let them come. This party will be of extraordinary extravagance."

Legolas stared at his father, and then laughed hysterically, "It's going to be out of control!"

"And that's exactly how I want it to be. I do have guards that will be assigned to certain areas to break up anything that may happen, if something does. I highly doubt anything of the like will happen. The most violent thing that will occur will be the public sex with the elves in their LACE period." Thranduil looked at his son accusingly.

Lothiriel's jaw dropped, she had never attended any of Thranduil's _parties_ before, she hasn't been in his kingdom long enough to experience one. She also couldn't imagine Legolas during something like that, but by the looks of the king's accusing look, and the blushing entering Legolas' cheeks, he's done it before.

Thranduil smirked, and then changed the topic, "The foreign elves will arrive soon. I want you and Lothiriel to guide them to the guest rooms. Let them set their belongs down in their chosen rooms—"

"What if we don't have enough room, my lord?" Lothiriel asked—it was the first time she's directly spoken to her king ever since the other night.

"Then tell them they will have to share space with others, in order to have enough room for everybody."

She nodded in acknowledgment.

"Alright, we shall wait outside the main gate. I will have a guard inform you when we let the guests inside."

Thranduil looked at Lothiriel, yet spoke to Legolas, "Thank you, Legolas. You may take your leave now."

Lothiriel tried not to appear frightened as Legolas left, leaving her and the king alone, besides the elves coming and going through the hall.

"Sit, Lothiriel." She did as she was commanded and Thranduil continued, "You've been distancing yourself from me, did I frighten you the other night?"

She stared at him, probably shocked at how straightforward he was being. "N-no," she looked around, seeing nobody was paying any attention to them, "Thranduil, you didn't."

"Then why have you been avoiding me?" Thranduil asked, sounding much more emotional then he meant to. He didn't mind though, he wanted Lothiriel to see how much he cared for her without having to say it aloud.

She closed her eyes and sighed, "I do not know, I am sorry. I suppose I am confused."

Thranduil collected his thoughts, and then asked, "The reason I asked you to stay is to ask you something." She remained silent, so he continued, "I would like for you stay with me tonight, if it's agreeable with you, that is. Make sure I don't go back out and let the alcohol do more talking, if I do get drunk. If I don't get drunk…well, my bed gets lonely, I'd still like you to stay with me."

Lothiriel stared, her silver-blue eyes fixed upon her king. She was speechless. After a minute, Thranduil patiently waiting, she said, "Y-yes I will do that for you. But, might I ask why you would want me, out of all the fairest elves in the kingdoms you could choose from, to stay with you?"

"I trust you, Lothiriel. You're smart. That's why I want you to stay and make sure I don't go out and do anymore damage to my reputation, if I get drunk enough. I'm also undeniably attracted to you because of that, so if I don't get drunk, I can finally enjoy your company in private."

Lothiriel was blushing undeniably at this point, she wanted to get up and run. Instead she whispered, "I care about you too, Thranduil."

Thranduil smiled, inside and out, "Thank you, Lothiriel. You may take your leave as well, and join Legolas outside the main gate." She bowed her head, stood, and left.

When a guard found Thranduil in the feast hall and informed him that the Lothlórien elves had just arrived, the king stood, thanked the guard, and went to his quarters to change into some _party_ clothing.

He chose a floor-length, glittered, dark grey and red gown adorned with glittering blue, purple, and silver jewels on each side of his torso, with the left side cut open from the bottom hem all the way up to his upper thigh. Underneath he wore silver leggings and black, over the knee boots with four-inch heels. He brushed his hair with his fingers, and put on a circlet crown that looked like deer antlers intertwining with each other all around his head, meeting with a dip and a white jewel on his forehead. He looked in his reflection, satisfied, and strutted back to the feast hall.

When the sun fell and the stars began to glisten, he stood at the entrance to the hall, greeting those who lived in his palace with subtle nods and smiles. After most of the elves that lived in the palace arrived, hundreds of Lothlórien elves slowly began to arrive as well. Chatter in the hall grew louder and louder and more and more elves from under his own kingdom arrived. Lastly were the elves of Rivendell, lead into the hall by Legolas and Lothiriel—Elrond, who they recognized as their most knowledgeable, therefore their leader, was at the head of the group, and his daughter, Arwen, was at his side. When he laid eyes on Thranduil, he broke into a smile and Thranduil did the same.

They bowed and formally greeted each other. Once they greeted each other, Thranduil followed him to the feast table, where he took his place at the head of the table. As Thranduil looked around, the more satisfied he was with the turnout. Hundreds of elves were packed in the feast hall, and lots were still pouring in. They all seemed to be waiting for a speech of some sort from him.

He sighed, and then stood, he waited until everybody was silent, "Welcome, everybody! Welcome, both Lothlórien and Rivendell kin! I'm not going to waste too much of your time," he looked around the room, his controlled voice filling the hall, "but I wanted to thank you all so much for showing up! As a special treat, I am not only serving you average wines, but some of my personal favorites! Please, drink away, and make this party _legendary!_ " He smiled and bowed, and as he sat in his seat, he smirked even further to himself when he heard his son break the formal, brainwashed clapping, "WOO!"

Legolas ran to the empty glasses, the Rivendell elves watching in confusion (for none of them had neither attended nor even heard the rumors of Thranduil's _parties_ ) as he grabbed the largest goblet he could fine, and quickly filled it with some strong wine from at the end of the table and began to chug it. Some of the other younger Mirkwood elves followed his lead, laughter beginning to replace some of the quiet chatter. They all ran away from the table with full goblets of wine, hooting and hollering as they ran excitingly into one of the five surrounding parlors.

"And so it begins," Thranduil said to himself, a great power swimming within him. He stood from his spot and retrieved a bundle of grapes for him and Elrond (who was sitting to his right) to share. He decided to save his glass of wine for after he spoke to all the foreigners he recognized.

"It's been a long time, Elrond," Thranduil said with a smile and he gave half of the bundle of grapes to Elrond, who took them gratefully,

"Too long of a time, Thranduil."

After eating a grape, the elven king asked how Rivendell was faring, and after talking about Elrond's homeland, Thranduil asked about his daughter who he's only heard of, he only knew her name was Arwen. Elrond seemed very proud of her, just as he himself was of Legolas. Apparently, she is an amazing healer, one of the best in Rivendell. That caused himself to bring up Legolas, and his expertise in archery. After speaking of topics of the like for a while, Thranduil turned his attention to Galadriel, and they also spoke for a time. Around them, the younger Mirkwood elves had begun to get tipsy, getting louder and louder.

Once Thranduil finished his grapes, he excused himself to find his son, and give him praise for "starting the party" the way he did. As he searched for him he noticed the Rivendell elves hadn't helped themselves to any wine, not even the weak, watered down drinks. He smiled and approached a small group of average-looking elves who bore Rivendell clothing. The elves, taken by surprise that the king of this palace would even take notice of them, bowed in haste.

Thranduil smiled and waved them up, "No need to bow, we're all equal here. I am wondering why none of you has grabbed a drink, we don't only have strong wine. On the left of the table," he indicated the long table that bore all of the wine, "is the weakest. The further you get to the right, the stronger the wine. Don't be shy."

They thanked him, admitting that they weren't getting any because they didn't want to grab too strong of wine unknowingly, since they knew none of the types of wine that were there. Thranduil smiled at their thanks, and continued his search for Legolas. It didn't take too long to find him, he was talking to Haldir, one of the main captains of Lothlórien, in one of the corners of the hall—the huge goblet still in his hand.

Once Thranduil approached, Haldir greeted him and once he greeted him back he looked at his son, who looked like he was starting to get a bit tipsy.

"Thanks for starting up the party like that, Legolas—you should've seen the looks some of the people had."

Legolas laughed, "I know! It was great! You should have some wine too, father, it'll be _fun!_ " He held up his glass at 'fun'.

Haldir looked at Thranduil, smiling at Legolas unnatural behavior. Thranduil shook his head and said to Haldir, "It's nice to see you here, Haldir."

Haldir bowed, "You as well, King Thranduil."

He walked away from the two, and into all of the surrounding parlors, greeting every little group he could. Each parlor (there were five altogether) each seemed to have their own types of people. One had all the roudy elves, another with the elves who didn't drink hardly at all. One was mostly empty, and another had a group of Rivendell elves. The last was filled with the Mirkwood and Lothlórien elves that were familiar with each other, such as Haldir and Legolas.

After an hour of speaking with the guests, and more elves got buzzed and drunk, he decided to have his one glass of wine. As he approached the wine display, he went to the keg all the way to the right, he filled his average sized cup and turned around. He smelled the wine and took in his environment once again, the air in the hall started to become tainted overall with the sweet smell of wine. The hundreds of elves were getting louder, more seemed to have a glass in their hand.

He smiled to himself, he couldn't wait for this to kick off—hopefully there would be enough who remember the events so they can recall them centuries later. He took a large sip out of his glass, and then chugged the rest.

As he looked sadly at his empty glass Lothiriel appeared next to him, she said in amazement, "This is extravagant." She looked around the room, and Thranduil looked at her smiling, she continued, "There are so many different elves, so many different voices, they all sound like bells chiming when they blend together…"

"This is just the unimportant, awkward part nobody will remember by the end of tonight. This isn't legendary."

She laughed hysterically, looking around the great hall, "This isn't legendary!?"

It was his turn to laugh, "Not legendary enough." He looked down at his empty glass, "I really shouldn't do this…" he turned around and filled his glass once more, again with the strongest wine. He chugged this glass as well.

He decided to get a goblet like the one Legolas had; he tossed his empty glass on the floor. Once he filled his over-sized goblet with average-strength wine, he walked away, Lothiriel following him, "Looks like you are going to get drunk, my lord."

He shook his head as he headed to where the food was. He grabbed more grapes and sat back where he was before, "You underestimate my tolerance. I don't think you realize how much strong drink it takes to get me drunk." Once he finished his statement, he threw his feet on the table, crossing one leg over the other, his over-the knee heels reflecting underneath the crystal chandeliers. Elrond looked at him, stunned.

Thranduil didn't notice the looks he was receiving, but apparently putting your feet on the table with food on it wasn't proper, who knew?

"You gonna have any wine, Elrond?" Thranduil asked mindlessly, as he stared up at the bunch of grapes he held up above him.

"I'm thinking about it…" Elrond said slowly, giving Galadriel a confused look. Galadriel only shrugged in response, smiling at Thranduil's careless behavior.

Thranduil silently ate his grapes, feeling just a bit buzzed. He was worried putting his feet on the table was too improper for a king, so he swung his feet over the right armrest on the side of his chair instead. He took a long drink from his goblet, and then set it on the table.

At that point, the cooks began to bring out more put together dishes for a late dinner, instead of just snacks. Thranduil watched as more and more elves kept returned to the wine when they got food. He figured he should do the same.

Once he refilled his glass, with average wine again, he chugged it, and refilled it once more. As he made his way to his seat and began to drink that glass of wine a pounding began in his ears, and he wondered why nobody else sitting down at the table seemed to be having as much wine as he was. He pushed that thought aside, however, and drank more of his wine.

Once he finished that glass, he heard a bunch of young elves run up from behind his chair. He slowly looked up at Legolas, who was yelling and jumping in excitement, handing Thranduil a goblet of who knows what.

Thranduil, however, just stood and laughed. He began to chug out of the goblet, and he spit the liquid out on the floor immediately, whatever it was, it was _strong_.

Legolas began laughing along with the others, and began explaining that they found an ancient keg of wine in the cellar, and tapped out of it. He was explaining how only the king deserved a drink of such strength.

The elves ran away, leaving Thranduil alone and confused. He didn't want to get too drunk, but if Legolas said he should drink it…

He slowly began to sip the wine, now that he drank it slower it didn't taste so bad, yet he knew it was much more stronger then the strongest wine being served at the right end of the wine table—it was actually pleasantly satisfying. Once he finished the goblet, he looked up and saw the room was spinning. _Oh shit…_ he thought to himself. He held his head for a minute, and then he had an idea!

He thought he saw Lothiriel watching from across the room, so he called to her. It turned out to be her. He asked her to have Legolas bring up the ancient wine keg, and all of the shot glasses they possessed.

As they went to retrieve what he asked for, he stumbled his way over to the wine table, his hair falling in his face, and poured himself some watered down wine, he hoped it would clear his head a little.

He went and sat in his chair, slowly sipping on his watered wine. After a few minutes, it did help clear his head. Not much, but as least the room wasn't spinning anymore. He put his feet on the table again.

Once he saw Legolas and Lothiriel carrying the keg of wine table he called out, "Legolas, bring it over here!"

They obeyed, and set it at his end of the great feast table.

By now, this keg had caught the attention of many. Some asked Legolas what was going on with it, but he didn't know either.

Before making his second speech of the night, Thranduil headed over the wine table and filled his goblet of the strongest wine on the right. He returned to the table, and drank most of the goblet he just poured. Legolas waited patiently next to his father, swaying slightly, and Lothiriel waited on the other side. Thranduil stood again, swaying just as Legolas was.

"I need everybody's attention, please!" The drunk king yelled. Once everybody was silent, and those who were in the parlors came into the feast hall to listen, Thranduil began to speak, his words a bit more slurred compared to his first speech, "Everybody who wants to get drunk as _fuck_ come over here and do some shots with me!"

The elves began laughing, and many began approached the table. Thranduil looked at Elrond and slurred, "It might be wise for you to move." Elrond was right next to the keg, along with Galadriel. They both moved, and eventually all the royalty whom was sitting on that end of the table moved as well. Thranduil took the shot glasses, tossing everybody who surrounded the table a shot glass. Once everybody had a shot glass and Legolas filled them all with the ancient wine, which took a good few minutes, Thranduil spoke again.

"Is everybody ready to get fucked up!?" Thranduil yelled over the laughter in the room, and hundreds of whoops and hollers followed, many elves holding their full shot glass in the air.

Thranduil stepped _onto_ the table, his arms spread wide, "Three…two…one…DRINK!" Observing elves cheered as the eves drank the strong, strong shots.

After everybody had three more shots, including Thranduil himself, who even had two extra, one elf passed out of the table, followed by another.

The crowds cleared away, much clumsier then they were when they walked to the table. Every 'royal' elf returned to his or her original spots at the table, left very much speechless.

Thranduil jumped off the table, landing on his feet and swaying for a minute, "Holy _shit!_ " he yelled, before heading over to the wine table. Naturally, he went to the strongest wine again.

This time, however, he didn't return to the table. He went to the parlor with all of the young, rowdy elves inside. When he arrived, he was surrounded with the smell of spilled wine. Elves were passed out of the floor, others were dancing to nothing, and some were trying to jump on the couches, but kept falling off the couches. Couples were nude and making out in the corner, and other elves were giving each other piggy back rides, falling over, getting up, and repeating the process.

He laughed and saw Legolas standing next to him, "Legolas, give me a piggy back ride!" the king yelled in excitement.

Legolas stared for a moment, and then took a last sip of his wine before laughing and agreeing to his father's plan, tossing his glass on the floor carelessly. They headed over to an unoccupied couch, Thranduil barely able to climb onto it without falling. Once he successful had his balance on the couch, every elf in the room and right outside the room was staring in amazement at the elven king, who had just jumped onto his son's back, laughing as he held on with one arm around Legolas' neck, one hand holding his goblet up in the air so it wouldn't spill. He was yelling and laughing loudly in excitement as Legolas ran out of the room, into the feast hall. All the elves turned to look at the drunk king receiving a piggy back ride from his, also drunk, son as they traveled to the main table. Right before they reached the table, however, Legolas tripped and both the royal elves stumbled to on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. All the sober elves stared, uncertain what to think, while the extremely drunk ones (mostly ones who did shots with them) cheered them on.

Thranduil picked up his goblet and circlet, and placed it on his head, before slowly getting back on his feet, Legolas struggling to do the same next to him. Thranduil helped his son up, and once they were both on their feet, they were oblivious to all the eyes on them. They headed over to the wine table together, and got a glass of average wine. They chugged it, and then chugged another. At this point, Haldir walked over to Legolas, trying to talk some sense into the drunken prince.

His efforts ended with Legolas planting a hungry kiss on his mouth, pinning him against the wine table. An audible gasp came from the all the royal elves at the feast table, and Thranduil heard both the young, kissing elves next to him moaning.

He thought it was hilarious. He began to laugh loudly; he had to hold onto the wine table next to him to keep himself from falling over. He looked over at the table of his "royal colleagues", saw the looks he was receiving for being a king and allowing himself to get so drunk, and he "lost it".

He filled his goblet this time, with the nearest wine, and didn't drink it. He, instead, stomped over towards the middle of the feast table. He jumped onto the table, barely missing the head of a Rivendell elf—he landed on a silver platter that broke under the heels of his boots. One of the elves that passed out from the shots was at his feet. "You guys are so. _Fucking._ _boring!_ " he yelled over all other voices in the hall, gaining everybody's attention, before dumping his full goblet of wine onto the nearest elves sitting at the table.

More gasps.

Thranduil began laughing again as he started to run straight down the table, kicking food and platters off the table as he went. When he jumped off it, he barely managed to land on his feet without falling. He went and refilled his glass again.

Lothiriel ran up next to him and grabbed onto his arm hastily, "My king, you need to leave!"

"No, Lothiriel, I'm having _fun!_ " he exclaimed, before running away into the parlor filled with Rivendell elves. Once he arrived, he held up his cup and yelled, "To alcohol!" before he began chugging out of his cup, and then followed that by jumping on an empty couch, laughing loudly. He jumped off the couch, and dumped the rest of his wine on the elf who watching him in the most disgust. He got uncomfortably close to her face, and with all the sass his drunk-ass could manage, whispered, "Bitch."

He yelled, "WOO!" as he ran out of the room, and into the next parlor, which had Mirkwood and Lothlórien elves that knew each other. When he arrived he saw that Legolas and Haldir had moved to this parlor, they were shirtless and making out on a couch.

He threw his empty wine glass in the air and began to dance to the pounding in his head, throwing his hands in the air—the surrounding elves laughed, having never seeing the Mirkwood King drunk before. Thranduil grabbed the nearest female elf by the hand and began to swing in circles with her, making her spill her wine. Thranduil slipped on the spilled wine, causing both of the elves to go timbering onto the floor.

He ran out of the room, and headed directly to the wine table. He chugged a glass of the wine of the right end of the table, and then he kicked his glass across the hall, causing it to shatter on the floor on the other side of the hall. Somebody one the other side kicked their own over, following his suit.

He got another glass, filled it with wine, and went to stand on his chair at the head of the table, he yelled, "Everybody in the room make a circle!" Once everybody did as he commanded, he yelled, "Now everybody through their glasses in the air towards the center!"

Glasses and goblets alike flew into the air, all of their contents sparkling in the light before all crashing inside the circle the elves created. Everybody cheered loudly, and then decided to all run at each other (therefore creating the first Wall of Death^^).

And that was the last thing Thranduil remembered before he passed out cold, falling forward, and landing on the table before him, directly in front of Elrond.

~.~.~.~.

Two guards carried the elven-king to his quarters, followed by Lothiriel, who carried a goblet full of cold water, something Thranduil will be very thankful for when he wakes.

Once they laid him on his bed, she let them go back to the party. She, however, remained just as he had instructed earlier. She stared down at the unconscious king, completely taken away by what he had just done in front of, basically, _all_ the elves of Middle-Earth.

After she realized she was staring at her king sleep, she peeled her eyes away from him and onto his room's decorations. She's never been in his quarters, she couldn't help her curiosity. There was a closet that held his most beautiful gowns, similar to the one he wore to the party. He had two dressers nearby, most likely containing other articles of clothing. There was no way she was going to go through his drawers.

One thing she couldn't resist, however, was the collection of circlets ontop of the dressers. They were all beautiful, she never realized how many different crowns he owned. Then again, she realized that he probably hasn't worn many of them in centuries. She carefully picked up each one and examined the incredible details in each one. She couldn't help but wonder who created them for him, where the inspiration came from for each one, and whether she would ever own anything as beautiful as them. As she examined them, she noticed there was an empty spot where one was obviously missing from.

She turned away from the circlets and crowns and looked back at Thranduil to see if he was still wearing his circlet. He was, and she had a long internal battle before deciding to take it off his head for him, so that it wouldn't get damaged in his sleep. She quietly approached the bed and gently slipped the circlet off the top of his head. He didn't stir.

She sighed and shook her head, "So much for not embarrassing yourself, huh?"


End file.
